degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Santamaria
Tori Santamaria will be a new freshman at Degrassi for the second part of Season 11. While Tori may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging her every whim (dance lessons, modeling, beauty pageants, you name it), she's definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude and bright smile are infectious and she enters Degrassi believing she's the best at everything. Unfortunately, Tori is a bit sheltered and realizes she's a bit unhip compared to the students. Like former niner Alli, Tori is ready to rule Degrassi. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan. She is portrayed by Alex Steele. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori seems upset that she cannot find Zig, however, when Maya Matlin mentions that she knows him, she becomes defensive and says Zig is a bad guy and Maya should stay away from him. She is seen laughing when Tristan is forced to play the french horn. In 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) '''Tori hurts Tristan when she ditches him to hang out with Zig. In 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) 'Tori trys to work with Tristan and Zig on a musical act, but it falls apart when they can't see eye to eye. In 'Need You Now (1) 'Tori does a great job at power squad tryouts, but Marisol thinks niners are unreliable. Can Tori prove her wrong. Power Play Episode 1: Tori is seen applying makeup in the girls' bathroom, when Alli abruptly enters, causing Tori to smudge lipstick over her right cheek, from shock. Alli inquires to Tori as to whether she appears to unmotivated and irresponsible troublemaker, to which Tori responds that Alli looks pretty. Alli, annoyed by Tori's lack of understanding, marches off around the corner - Tori follows. Alli then explains her dilemma, and explains that she wants something physical, in which Tori suggests that she joins the Power Squad, which she had personally been meaning to join. Alli then accepts her idea to make a new squad, and invites Tori to join and help establish the squad due to her newness and enthusiasm, but firstly, she reminds Tori of her lipstick, in which Tori smudges it. Trivia *Tori is the second character to be in beauty pageants. The first was Spinner, who was in male pageants. *She will become friends with Maya Matlin, as confirmed by Alex Steele on her Tumblr. However, it has been revealed that they will initially start off as rivals. *Tori plays the trombone. *She is best friends with Tristan. *It has been confirmed that she and Maya Matlin both will have feelings for Zig Novak. *Her Twitter *If her full name is Victoria, she will be the second Victoria in the Degrassi Franchise. The first being Fiona and Declan's cousin, Victoria. Quotes *Tori (''first line): "He's not in this class, where is he?" Tristan: "Relax! I'll get intell on Zig's where abouts." (in Underneath It All) *"He's only using you to make me jealous." (to Maya) * "We're gonna have so much fun this year." (to Zig and Maya) *"Zig's my boyfriend. You understand?" (to Tristan) *"He thinks I'm fat?!" (to Tristan) *"Really?! That sounds amazing!" *"Tori Santamaria." (to Marisol) *"This is going to be the best ever!" (to Adam) *"He's a jerk who uses girls and breaks their hearts!" (to Maya) Gallery Degrassi-holiday-tori-adam.jpg Dfgdg.jpg MayafightTori.jpg ToriDori.PNG ToriMaya.PNG ToriandTristan.jpg Toriii.png Torizigmaya.jpg Torrrri.jpg Tumblr lt6op3QKSN1qjsym4-1.jpeg Tumblr lux7n0qM921r1dmlio3 250.png Tumblr lux7n0qM921r1dmlio6 250.png Tumblr lwp0o4TtJW1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Zoriisnono.JPG torz.PNG Degrassi115-50.jpg Torizig.jpg degrassi-holiday-panther.jpg ToriS11.5.jpg blow dat thing qurl.jpg Nooo dun fight little children.jpg 1234.png tsanta.PNG omgcute.PNG ursmileisarainbow.PNG lolno.PNG laptopcam.PNG OMGCUTEEEEE.jpg Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.55.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 9.01.04 AM.png tori.PNG torialli.PNG aliator.PNG thisissoko.PNG flipemsw.PNG Alitor.PNG Degrassi113435-4.jpg ZIGANDTORIOMG.jpg bestcoupleevar.PNG Tumblr lzqab1ecwk1r3pup0o1 500.png|first appearance Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 7.27.15 PM.png Mayaisrevelantnotyoutoriandtristanohandtristankeepwearingthatsnazzyscarfokie.png Toriandtristanadorbz.jpg isweartheyaretooadorbz.jpg ohtori.jpg omgzoributinoshipittho.jpg th_torzisamazingandaborbz.jpg Zigtor.PNG Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Musician